Star Wars: A Mandalorian Story
by EmilxTrix
Summary: The story you are about to read has come from a SW RP that I was apart of a few years. I only have credit for creating half of these characters and will be doing the story from the characters I created. I must give credit to an old friend that did this fascinating story with me, but like all things it came to a surprise end which I am determined to continue. Thank you Saria.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ca'tra**

(My name is Ca'tra Torvar of clan Voren. Confused yet? My story and others took place a few years after the clone wars, during the empire's rule. My clan lives on the northern side of the planet Mandalore where mountains, thick forests, and the cold weather live. I decided it was time to share my story with my fellow Mandalorian's to show the truth about my husband and to reveal many secrets from our old leader, Rowan Torvar. My story take place years before Rowan's fall when I was only a small child. What I am about to share is what I can only remember from that night. Now imagine a small 6-year-old girl with tan skin and long black hair asleep with her brother. They laid in a small bedroom made for one, but currently held two. This is where my story starts, in a dark upstairs bedroom holding my brother for the last time.)

* * *

I found myself laying in the bed wide awake, not able to sleep yet, as my door opened and closed rather quickly.

"Who's there?! It's too dark to see."

"Cat...I am scared," said my 3-year-old brother, Quelix. He was quick to crawl into my bed and latch himself on to me. "Oh dear...Why not bother Papa or Mama?"

He looks up at me with his silver-gray eyes that I barely made out from the moonlight that entered through my window, "I heard Papa leave...I want to sleep with you again". I giggled and nodded my head yes as he is quick to lay down with me. I wrapped an arm around him as he tries to fall asleep.

"This is your last time. You need to learn to sleep by yourself." I got no response except for a soft snore which allowed me to close my own eyes.

I was having happy dreams about playing in the snow with my friends when I suddenly awoke again. I felt Quelix being pulled away from me.

I opened my eyes to see a man in pitch black armor and a body already over his shoulder.

The body had long dark hair like mine, and I saw the strange Mandalorian put my brother under his arm.

"Wh..who..."

My mind suddenly snapped awake as I heard Quelix scream awake.

"Mother! Brother!"

The man is quick to head for the door, not paying me any mind. I was quick to stand and pull at my brother as he latched on to my arms. He was sobbing and dug his fingers into my shirt.

"Quiet, boy! And you aren't coming little princess!" The Mandalorian yelled.

I knew right away that wasn't my father and before I could say another word he had kicked me in the gut across the room. I gasped for air on the ground reaching out to them. "N...no...," I couldn't get a word out as I watch the man run down the hall and blackness took over.

The next thing I remembered seeing were the same silver-gray eyes with tears dripping onto my face as my father held me. "Papa...?"

He suddenly whipped his tears away and cleared his voice, "Cat, I am so glad you are alright. I wasn't sure if you would wake u..."

I suddenly interrupted him with a high panicked voice, "Where are they?! Father, where are they?! I...I couldn't stop him...tell me you got him? Please tell me?!" I had suddenly bursted into tears as I yelled. My father, Deviin, did not say a word as he pulled me closer to start crying again.

We wept together for a moment before a hard firm voice could be heard, "Deviin! God, what happened? Deviin are you home!"

I felt my father suddenly grip me tightly before setting me on my feet to rush downstairs. He was clearly enraged which caused me to run after him. By the time I got to the bottom of the stair I saw him punch our clan leader, Rowan, across the face.

"What have you done with them?! Tell. Me. Now. Rowan!" Rowan had collected himself and clipped his helmet to his belt, "I did not take them! I came to offer my help, brother! I just now heard that Daylc was taken!"

Suddenly another man enters the picture standing between them, "Please Brothers! Let us not rush to conclusions."I immediately recognized my Uncle's voice which causes me to inch closer.

"Don't you dare tell me he didn't do this Ric! He has wanted my wife all his life! I can not help that she picked me over him!" my father started to stalk closer when Ric grabs him to hold him back.

"I swear on my own blood, Deviin, that I did not touch your wife or son!" I remember watching and calmly saying loud enough to be heard, "The man wore black armor...black as the night."

My father stopped fighting Ric and clenches his fist, "I want all of you out of here now..." His voice sounded dangerous like he was about to cut someone's throat.

Rowan did not say a word before backing away as Ric let go. My father came back to pick me up as both men walked back to their speeders. I looked up at him to see anger and hatred in his eyes before he spoke quietly, "Shadow...I need a favor."

Suddenly the room became dark and a teenage boy wearing all black stepped out of the wall, "What is it?"

"Watch over my daughter tonight...I am going to go find them before the trail goes cold," Deviin asked before holding me even closer to him.

"I...I can't watch a child! Wh...why not ask Ric?!" The teenager said in a panic as if he did not trust himself.

"I do not know who to trust so please," He said before kissing me on the head and handing me over. Shadow looked down at me with bright red eyes and a nervous expression before sighing, "Fine...be back quickly please?" Deviin nodded slowly before turning back out the door into the night.

I started to cry again quietly which caused Shadow to quickly put me down on the couch, "ahh do not cry please."

I was not sure why I did what I did, but I suddenly latched on to him again. I pulled him down onto the couch as well which made him shift uncomfortably. "I...I couldn't protect him...that's my job as his older sister," I said through my tears which made him stop and slowly put his arms around me.

"Shhh, it's ok. I am sure your father will find them just get some sleep now," he said in such a soothing voice that made me so tired.

"You...you have a special gift... like-,"I never got to finish before I had fallen asleep in his arms.

My father never did find them.

He spent years trying to find them to only find two identical bodies. I remember he never gave up, but also was keeping something from me. He always had strange meetings with the Teenage boy, Shadow, and talked in whispers. I remember at age 18, the whole clan was celebrating Rowan's son, Marik, and I's membership into the clan after passing the Mandalorian trails. We partied all night long until shouting brought it to a haunt.

"Rowan! We need you now!" Ric yelled barging in with several men.

Rowan rose slowly from his chair, "What is it Ric? Can you not see we are busy," He said this with a cold and dangerous voice. I glanced around to noticed my father was no longer at the party. I inched closer to Ric and Rowan to make out what they were talking about with Marik behind me.

"Rowan, It's Johta Shadowstalker...He is here and currently fighting Deviin." I suddenly froze at hearing the Shadowstalker last name. The Shadowstalker clan was a group of Mandalorian assassins that used the dark side of the force to do unspeakable things to their victims with only a shadow.

"Where?! Where are they?!" I yelled while grabbing a hold of my Uncle's arm. He nervously handed me a data pad before I ran out.

"Cat'ra! Wait! Don't you dare go by yourself!" Rowan had yelled back chasing after me with Ric.

I ran.

I ran like my life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ric**

My name is Richard Tervor. I am a tall slim man with long dirty blonde hair with a blonde go-ti beard. My family consists of my wife, Melissa, and daughter, Eisha. Melissa is Daylc's sister which makes me Ca'tra's Uncle. I am picking up the story here because there were things Ca'tra didn't know at the time which I regret these secret stayed secrets so long, but you must understand that Rowan threaten my family so often and even goes so far as killing my wife in front of our 13-year-old daughter. He forced me, his second in command, to keep silent and do horrible things like tonight.

* * *

I stayed in the back of the room watching my daughter Eisha latch on to Marik. They danced together with Ca'tra and a few other young Mandalorians their age. It enraged me to watch Eisha be so close to the son of the man that killed her mother, which she very well knew. I nervously look down at my drink when Deviin came up to me and pats my back gently.

"I am glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't."

I looked up at him and my eyes betrayed me. "What's wrong, Brother? You look ill," He said with concern. I slowly look down to hold back a sob.

"I warned you...I warned you he would make me send you to your death if you did not stop brother...I," the words came out as a low whisper which caused Deviin to freeze.

"What did that devil tell you to do...," He whispered back before I slowly put my arm around his waist to point my gun gauntlet to a weak spot in his armor.

"For me to lead you there...," I said with great pain in my voice.

Deviin clutches my shoulder, "Please Ric...do not do this...I rather take my own life than see you go through this."

I slowly walk him backward out of the tent before drawing my own pistol to point to his head. "He will order Marik...MARIK TO KILL MY LITTLE GIRL! I BLOODY WARNED YOU BROTHER! I WARNED YOU!" I cried out to him.

I clearly showed my pain of a broken man in a horrible situation.

Deviin slowly nods, "Lead the way then brother. I will not risk Eisha's life just for one."

I slowly walked up to him to push him forward into the woods, close by to the party. We walked for an hour or less before we stopped. Rowan stood a few feet away with two of his personal guards.

"Welcome Brother...seems it is time for you to join your wife and son," Rowan said with a cold and pleased voice.

I watched Deviin become enraged and charged at him, "Atuetii! You have doomed yourself by doing this! The Mandalore will hear about my death and-," He is suddenly stopped by the two guards only inches away from Rowan.

Rowan hid his expression under his helmet, but I knew very well he was smirking with enjoyment. I watched as Rowan suddenly punches Deviin in the face several time while yelling, "Atuetii?! You are the only Atuetii here! You betrayed me by stealing my love away from me! YOU knew ever since we were kids that I planned on making Day'cle mine! But your blood has soiled hers with those two children! So I took her... and that boy you were so proud of," Rowan only pauses for a moment to laugh and lower his voice to a chilling tone, "But your daughter...She is now MINE. All because you couldn't stay in line and sought to destroy me."

Deviin cursed Rowan in every Mandalorian insult there was to offer, "You will not touch my daughter! She is not that naive!"

Rowan takes out a bottle and forces Deviin's mouth to remain open, "I do wish you would shut up, but I guess you will now...forever. Your daughter shall be my trophy and turn her into a beast. Starting with this."

I was forced to watch Rowan pour the whole bottle of poison down Deviin's throat and forces him to swallow it. The guards let him go which cause Rowan to laugh metabolically. I am quick to swoop down to Deviin and held him in his arms.

The poison had already taking effect which caused me grip his shoulders tightly, " I am sorry my brother...I warned you."

Rowan climbs back onto his speeder, "I'll leave the setup to you, Ric...remember what will happen if you don't."

I glare up at him as he speeds away laughing, enjoying the pain he was about to cause. "Ric...Go..Go...I do not blame you brother but go," Deviin could hardly speak as I laid him down to slowly remove his armor.

"I promise you this. I'll watch over her. I'll make sure Rowan doesn't change her," I said trying to control my emotions.

Deviin smiled at me and nods, "Thank you brother... thank you."

I left him laying in the forest to die. I got on a speeder that Rowan had left for me to quickly not waste time getting back.

As you read before, I ran in screaming for Rowan who had returned to the party already, and now chased after Ca'tra on a speeder, "Cat! Please! Wait! Do not rush into this."

Once I was back, Johta Shadowstalker stood over him just like Rowan knew he would be.

"NNNNOOO," Ca'tra screamed which caused Johta to stumble back before running off with Deviin's armor.

"After that Atuetii!" Rowan yelled in a scary cold tone. I knew exactly what that meant. Cat had run to her father's side who was already dead.

"No...no, you can't leave me! You told me you wouldn't leave me, Papa!," She sobbed.

Before I could go comfort her, Rowan was already there by her side with an arm around her.

"Don't worry my child...we will get who is responsible for this. The Shadowstalker's have killed for the last time. Deviin did not deserve such a death and to be stripped of his armor as well," Rowan's voice sounded uncomfortable sweet and caring with a taste of temptation as well.

"Yes, the Shadowstalker shall pay for this act of treason," I heard her voice go cold and bring out a side of her I had never seen.

"I will assure this, my child. I will help you to become strong enough to help me complete this task ahead of us," Rowand said pulling Ca'tra away and holding her tightly to him. I froze not able to say a word at the quick gain of trust that grew between them.

From that moment on, I watched Ca'tra turn into a cold-hearted assassin. She would go on any mission that had anything to do with the Shadowstalker's in hopes to finally see justice done. Johta Shadowstalk not only "killed" Deviin, but wore his armor to disgrace the man. Rowan had predicted it all, except what Ca'tra did when they finally possessed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ca'tra**

I watched from behind Rowan as a ship landed right next to our own. It had been 7 years since Johta Shadowstalker had taken my father's life. Today, on Tatooine, the Mandalore finally delivered him to us. I watched as The Mandalore walks out with 8 guards and the aruetii behind them. He paced with such a worry look on his face.

"Hello Rowan," said the Mandalore plainly.

Rowan smiled, "Hello, been a while hasn't it?" his eyes drift over to Johta, "Same goes for you, last time I saw you, was when you were 16, running away from your home." I glanced between Johta and Rowan with curiosity. Johta's red eyes stare him down, "Last I remember, I was keeping you away from my sister, Rowan."

"Ahh...Saria, sweet girl. I promised the Mandalore I would stop chasing her. Said nothing about you. Especially since you killed one of my generals." I gripped my fist at the mention of my father's death.

The Mandalore is quick to add, "And I never mentioned the brother. Especially since I thought he was dead."

"Oh, yes, that's right. But I know it's nearly impossible to kill this one, especially him, Saria is easy, however," Rowan said with a slight chuckle. Johta suddenly jerked forward with a dangerous fire in his eyes, "You shut your mouth!" He takes a step towards him.

All 8 Mandalorian guards aim their weapons directly to Johta's head. Johta then looks at all of them, relaxing his posture a bit.

"Bad move. Shadowstalker, no sense of authority," Rowan waves his hand and two of his men step forward and grab Johta by his arms.

The Mandalore crossed his arms in disapprove, "Even with Saria, she has no respect for it. When I was taking this one to you, she almost thought of attacking me."

Rowan nods in agreement, "Ah, sounds like the girl. Back when we hunted her and offered to bring her to you, she fought tooth and nail to get away."

Johta shoves them off of him which make me move my own hand down to my mental cord whip, "Maybe because we've had bad experiences with 'authority'."

"You have that because you refuse to listen," the Mandalore says plainly.

Johta tries to argue but one of our men hits him in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle.

"That's your queue to shut up, boy. Now, what should your punishment be? Should I let my generals torture you or something worse?" Rowan started to pace around Johta with a wide grin.

The Mandalore waves Rowan off before returning to his own ship. I watch as the two guards drag Johta's body onto our ship. Rowan follows behind and walks up to me.

"Finally…He is ours," I said with anger and hatred in my tone. Johta only spares me a slight glance before trying to kick the guard that dragged him down to the brig.

"Get him under control! At least knock him out!" Rowan yells down to them before turning to me and nodding, "General."

I bow out of respect, "Sir, I see he is being as troublesome as ever…" Rowan could not help but let out a chuckle, "Aren't all Shadowstalker's troublesome, my sweet night sky?"

"I am glad that we got him…He is much better than none," I said as my eyes shift from down the hall to Rowan.

"Yes, just wish we got both siblings," he sounded slightly disappointed, "No matter. Let's head out and deal with this one for now." I nod with approval and follow him onto the ship.

"We at least got the head of the family and my father's murder...," I said smirking with satisfaction. "Indeed. Though all of them need to be killed off in my opinion," He suddenly stops and turns to me, "He killed your father, so I'll allow you the honor of being in 'charge' of him." I bow with excitement and pleasure, "You can count on me, sir." Rowan gently pats me on the head before we parted ways.

I slip my helmet back on to hide my face from the aruetii before entering the brig. Johta appeared to be knocked out with both hands chained up, hanging from the ceiling. Johta was very pale with long black hair that covers his eyes. He had a strong build and looked to be very tall. I allow myself to glare him down before quietly saying, "Aruetii." He shifts in his chains to give me a glance with his bright red eyes as his lips turns up,"Ni liser suslur gar, ja'oase solus. Ni cuyir nayc aruetii." (I can hear you, spiteful one. I am no traitor.)

Those words filled me with rage, but I do not allow my body or voice to show it, "Yet you are since you killed your own." I hold myself tall and place my hands behind my back to show no fear.

"Tsk. You think I did that willingly?" He narrows his eyes at me, "I felt the malice emanating from you, girl"

"From your actions, it would not surprise me if you enjoyed it," I say with pleasure and a smirk starts to form under my helmet, "and I know very well that you have the force Aruetii. I have no reason to show you my face for that reason. You have no honor or worthy to see it."

Johta chuckles darkly and his eyes start to tease me, "Such a foolish little girl. How did you end up being Rowan's… no…that Ori'dush solus (Evil one's) general? Far as I remember he did not have little girls working for him."

I do not let his words do the harm he wanted to, and I reply calmly, "I earned my way up like every other general. My age is no concern to you. AND you are wrong about Rowan. You are the only Ori'dush solus with the rest of your kind. All the Shadowstalkers are the same. It is in your blood to betray mandalorians. Be happy your sister married out of your pathetic clan."

Johta laughs rather loudly at my words, "Oh joyous. Another spiteful one against my family. And even if my sister has a new name, she will still be tied to the Shadowstalker clan. How do I know that your leader won't stop with just me, hm? Just how long have you known him, because I have never seen you around until now?"

"I have been around him long enough to know he'll won't go again the Mandalore unless he wants to end up like you," I paused for a moment before walking closer, "You killed tal'din (Bloodline) and now you must pay. Your sister should pay for other crimes, but my concerns are not with her."

Johta's laughter dies down while his head lowers, "We dwell in the shadows to hide ourselves from the one who wishes to destroy us, two will fight, and only the white one shall remain, covered in red," he had mumbled before raising his head again, "I knew my fate when my sister was born, to die by our curse. If I am to die. So be it."

I look at him as curiosity started to paw at my mind. I motion for a guard to open the cell door, so I could walk in to stand right in front of Johta, "A man open to death? Then why put up such a struggle and fight fate?"

"Because I have never truly lived until now," he said while his eyes study me. I could tell he was trying to read me, to find out more. I grasp his chin in my hand to keep his head steady, "You said you are just now alive, why is that? You desperate to make it back to your little sister?"

"I have caused so much trouble for her, taking away so much from her, being controlled by that witch," He pauses to chuckle, "I never had a life of my own. Only death and bloodshed…Now leave me, I wish a moment of peace before I am to die again." He pulls his chin from my hand and turns himself away from me.

I could not help but study the man that stood in front of me as if it was a shadow on the ground. I walk out of the cell as anger starts to boil in my heart again, "You do not deserve peace or a second life. You gave that other general, the one you killed and abused his honor, no such thing."

I noticed a sigh come from his mouth and his fist tighten into a ball as I sit down in a chair across from the cell. "Try anything and I am not afraid to put a bullet into your head."

He is quick to turn his head back towards me with a glare, "Such bold words for a girl who is too cowardly to even show her face." I could see a smirk on his mouth. The words had no effect on me yet again.

"I am no coward, and you have no right to talk. I have control over my emotions unlike you, just like a beast," I said plainly.

"I could show you what a beat is like, girl. I have more control than you think," He chuckles before using the force to pull my chair out from under me. I was quick to roll forward instead and press a button down on my gauntlet. A bright blue light suddenly appears in the jail cell and gathering towards Johta. He grits his teeth as I slowly stand up, "Care to try that again?"

"Yes, I would Orikih, (tiny)" he said trying to bare the pain. I continue to hold the button down and smirk under my helmet.

"Alright. I guess you will be enjoying this lovely light show, atuetii." I watched as Johta closes his eyes gritting his teeth and lets a small sliver of shadow wrap around my arm, holding it off the button, "Enough…child." I suddenly stiffen my posture at the shadow's touch. It felt cold and unwelcoming to touch. A guard was quick to run into the cell and hit Johta with the butt of his gun.

"You really want to die that badly, atuetii? You have made a lot of grave mistakes tonight…plan to kill me too?" I said with slight anger as the shadow leaves my arm and goes back to him. I watched him shake his head to clear away the dizziness from the blow as the guard aims the gun to him, "Why would I take more precious life away? I can see how strong you are, you will have a long fulfilling life ahead of you…why would I want to end that, it would be…unforgivable."

His words touched me in a strange way, but I pushed the feelings and words away, "Then why? Why make yourself look so much worse than it already is for you. All you had to do was fall in line by saying fine or just sit there and take the shock…yet you decided to use the force and your shadows."

He laughs at my words, "Fall in line and leave this galaxy again? Without a fighting chance. Tsk," he pauses to turn his head away from me and the guard yet again, "My life was taken away from me already. I just got it back. Should I just sit here and allow myself to die by the very people I am…was a part of. Whose ruler's orders I cannot refuse because I feel guilty for action that were not my own."

"Whether they were your own or not you could have stopped them. I heard you could have even fought against it. Yet you choose this path; you have no life anymore, so it's about you accept that now. Like the fact you are NEVER going to see your precious little sister or nephew again. You will be forever an Atuetii…you were never truly one of us," I said with hatred and spite towards him. I motion for the guard to exit the cell and fixes the chair myself.

Johta suddenly becomes tense and it was clear that anger had arisen in him, "You shut your damn mouth…you know nothing of us, yet you hunt us. Do you know that our mark makes it impossible to fight back? Once we are taken over, we cannot be freed unless killed or my sister frees you. I kept that witch inside me, so she could not go after her! So, unless you wish to spout more foolish things, sit in your chair like a good little girl and shut up." I sit back down in my chair to watch him glare at the ground becoming silent. I let the silence sit for a minute before responding.

"I see I finally hit a nerve…Your sister and nephew then." He turns the glare back toward me and his tone becomes ice cold, "Don't you dare threaten my family…then I will kill you."

"I can't kill them, but I am sure killing you will cause them a lot of pain. I know they will feel it, but maybe if I show them…," I trail off in thought not paying him much mind now.

"You're no better than I was, girl! A cold hearted beast!" I could hear the chains click together which causes me to look towards his harsh glare, "You can forget about mercy from me now!"

Johta's tone was dark and cold now with a deadly rage. The words he spoke finally hit a nerve which causes me to stand and walk closer to the cell door, "Do you really think I want sympathy from the beast that killed MY father?! I have every right to speak these words against you and your family," I take off my helmet in one quick motion to glare at him with my dark purple eyes, "You turned me into this! Like you, I'll never see my own family alive again, and I'll make sure they feel the same pain!"

Johta just stares at me with wide eyes as all the anger disappears from his face, "You…were his daughter…the one he…," he is quick to close his mouth and let's his all body fall limp. "You should beg your leader to let you kill me…if you truly wish that."

I stood there with a dangerous anger and did not take note of his body language, "I deserve it but seeing you in pain and your death will be enough for me, but I must know…what were his last words? You know them, don't you? That is why you are acting this way."

Johta shakes his head and lowers his voice, "You don't need to know them. It'll only make your sadness over his death worse." I suddenly stiffen as his eyes turn from anger to sympathy, which started to anger me even more.

"You will tell me, NOW. I want to know…no, I deserve to know. You rubbed his name into the ground!"

Johta's voice suddenly gets gentler as he speaks to me, "I never forgot his name, Deviin. A good man before his life was snuffed out by me. I cannot tell you his word for they are secret."

I tighten my fist knowing this aruetii knew something of my father and acted as if they were old friends, "How could they be a secret? Wait why should I believe you? All Shadowstalkers lie." I wave my hand at him before turning to my seat to gain back control.

"Believe what you will, adiik. (child) I will not tell you," he says while relaxing more into the chain and stares at the floor.

"You are afraid I will tell Rowan…," I say putting more thought into why. He looks back up at me with pity in his eyes, "that's exactly what I'm afraid of. You truly know nothing…"

I suddenly fall quiet thinking only to hear a few whispers that were not audible unless I got closer, "Are you trying to hit a never? Because it is not working. I do not fall for the same trickery. I want no such pity from a beast." I sit up and without warning, I press the button down on my gauntlet. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists, jerking the chains from the pain.

"Enough! You're being foolish!" He yells returning to his harsh tone. "No, I am doing my job. Now silence. You wanted your peace. You don't have much longer to do so." I heard him say how much he pities me, but I push the words to the side. We both become very silent allowing our thoughts to take control. Suddenly my comm goes off, and I am quick to take it out to answer. Rowan appears in my hand with his arms crossed, "Ca'tra. How is our dear friend favoring down there? You two playing nicely?"

"He is a little crispy currently…," I then go into detail about each time he used his power, not hiding anything from him. After I was done, Johta screams from across the room, "Why yes, Rowan, we have been getting along swimmingly!"

Rowan nod and a small smirk start to form, "I see. Well, once we touch down back at base, we will take care of his little problem". I nod and reply, "And I can't wait for it to happen. Is there anything else sir?"

Rowan shakes his hand and shakes his head no, "No, that'll be all, general, keep up the good work…and make sure our guest stays comfortable." Rowan laughs a bit before ending the call. I lean back in silence to see Johta staring right at me with a playful smirk, "You heard what the man said didn't you? Are you not going to make me comfortable?"

I suddenly flare up in my mind, but keep my voice and body calm, "You want me to give you some more electricity to shock those Pervy thoughts away? Or, I could give you a good beating for that remark." I hover my finger over the button to show I was not messing around. He titles his head, laughing, "Only joking, darling. Please, I meant no harm."

I give a good thought about pressing the button before I reply, "Just because I am a lady makes you think those jokes are ok?"

"Only trying to get a laugh out of you, dear. It was a bad joke, I know…but if you wish to smack me, I hold no objects," he slowly starts to stop laughing as he speaks. My mind runs wild with how differently he was treating me now. Before he knew, Johta had threatened to kill me, but now welcomes any punishment I see fit.

"How about you stay silent," I say before relaxing and looking up at the ceiling, pondering him.

"If that's what my lady wishes," I heard him say, and I noticed he gives me mocking bow of his head. I did not think when I press the button only for a few second, "What are you trying to do? See more of the monster you created." The words I spoke hurt as I said it, but I could not deny what I had become.

"Maybe, or trying to see the beauty beyond the beast." I knew what he was doing. Johta was known to be a smart ass and try to charm his way out of a situation. "Cute line, but that person is dead. Get a good look before you die…then let the guilt swallow you in the afterlife."

I noticed Johta's eyes filled with pity again, "Oh, I've gotten a good look at it," then he suddenly whispers, but this time I make out what he says, "and I don't like it, such beauty was ruined by me."

"Good…because I did not want this path but was forced upon it by you," I said with a low voice. Johta tries his best to stand up and raises his voice so that I could hear him clearly, "For that, I am sorry. I hope one day that face will be bright once more. Hopefully soon." I suddenly feel the ship shake as we touch down at the base. I stand up and go over to his cell with the two guards.

"No, the light disappeared when the only person I cared about laid naked on the ground dead …We are here." The guards go into the cell and grab Johta rather roughly. Ca'tra leads the way off the ship down to where Rowan stood to wait for them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ca'tra

"Ah, he does look a bit rough around the edges, good job, Ca'tra," Rowan says while patting my helmet in a fatherly way.

I couldn't help but smile,"Thank you, sir. I was only doing my job." The guards force Johta onto his knees in front of Rowan.

Rowan stands in front of him, harshly grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him, "Do you have anything to say for yourself, in front of me?"

Johta spits in his face, anger taking over his features, "I have nothing to say to you, aruetii."

I suddenly punch Johta in the head, "You have no right to say that to a clan leader you scum bag!"

He groans, resting his head on the ground, before lifting it again to look up at me. "That wasn't very nice of you, boy. Do it again and we'll see what my men do to you," Rowan wipes his face, then wipes Johta's face, smirking, "Come, drag him along."

The guards nod and drag Johta with me following right behind. Johta stares back at me, small smile forms on his lips before looking away. Rowan leads them down to the cells, all the way back to the furthest one, opening it, "Put him in and chain him."

The guard quickly does this and exit the cell. I noticed his smile and makes me a bit weary, "What's that smile for...?"

"No reason," he chuckles then watches the guards chain him up, "So what'll be a doc? " He nods mockingly towards Rowan. Rowan calmly walks up to Johta, then swiftly puts a syringe in his neck. Johta tries to kick him away but his body goes limp, "What the fuck did you just give me?"

"You probably don't want to know," I said with pleasure. I watched as Johta tried to move his body but it failed, "Bastard!" He screamed with a dark anger.

"There, now that I'll have no fight from you. It's time for your punishment, Shadowstalker," Rowan quietly walks over to one of the guards who gives him a bottle filled with black liquid and a vibro-knife.

As I watched, I could finally see fear enter Johta's eyes. He starts to panic, "No, no, NO!"

"It seems you already know...how the great beast has fallen...," I said in a quiet tone.

"You fucking stay away from me! You bastard! You can't do this!" Johta continues to look panicked with no movement.

"Shut up," Rowan says before stopping in front of him and slashes him across the face, "Men, hold him for me."

Two guard move into the cell to hold him down and keep him completely still. I freeze up as I watch Rowan suddenly change personalities.

"Good. Now...let's see...about this shadow problem we have with you," he pours the ink over the mark on Johta's neck, and then begins cutting into his skin with the knife, marking a new pattern.

Johta screams, strength finally coming back to him, and he shoves against the hold of the guards, "You bastard! You have no-ah!- idea what you're doing!"

The guard start to have trouble holding him still as I walk closer, "He understand just fine what he is doing...You are the one that should be worried."

Johta looks up at me in pain, then shoves one the guards off, punching the other with his free arm.

Rowan, suddenly, grabs him by the neck, holding him down and cuts off his air, "Try that again, shadow bitch. Now, you two hold him and keep him still! Or he won't be the only one I punish today!"

The guards quickly get up and use more force this time. I finally shake myself out of my own thoughts to punches Johta in the throat, grabs a metal cored off my belt, and hold it against his neck not allowing enough air through for strength. I hated seeing Rowan act like this, but it was a side of him that you got used to after a while. He only did this in front of outsiders from what I had gathered over the years.

Johta gasps, looking up at me, an almost noticeable begging look on his face, he tries pulling his arms away from the guards to get to the cord. Rowan continues cutting quickly, the ink seeping into the long swirling lines of cuts that he carves into Johta's neck.

I suddenly feel something strange clawing at my gut and trying to crawl up my throat. I continued to hold the cord down,trying to ignore it, and say softly, "You asked for this...and you deserve it..."

The guards continue to keep his arms pinned down as Rowan makes one final cut, much deeper than the rest and pours a generous amount of ink into the wound.

Johta tries to scream, the lack of air making it hard for him. And he struggles harder, the ink burning into his skin. His voice comes out barely a whisper, "S-stop."

I try not to shake as his tone makes the feeling much worst. I continue to try and stay in check, knowing Rowan hated weakness.

Johta's face contorts into extreme pain, the burning of the ink almost looks as if it's killing him, "P-please...just kill me. Not this...I don't want this," his voice is rough and barely a whisper.

Rowan has a smile of satisfaction as he talks, "This is your ultimate punishment...you have no right to ask for death with me standing here."

I look to Rowan with slight disappointment in my tone, "You told me you knew what you were doing, but what did you do?"

"I put a new mark...more like expanded on it. But more painful...and with some side effects," he replied with a smirk while getting off of Johta, "You can let him go, he has no fight left." Rowan then turns and leaves the cell.

I watch as Johta goes slightly limp, and starts shaking from shock, "W-what h-have you done..."

The guards and myself stand up, letting go. The two guards leave as I looks down at him pondering the feeling in my gut. Then for a moment my own mind touches his to reveal all of his pain. I barely got out a sentence as the pain overwhelms me, "it's called you got your punishment..."

Johta counties to shake, his hand placed protectively over his mark on his neck, "T-this is no punishment...if only you understood what he has done...," he looks up at me, pain plain in his face, "J-just leave...p-please."

I walk out of the cell and felt the pain get worst. I had no more words to say as I grabbed my head with my hand after shutting the door and walking away. I could feel him watching me leave before the pain becomes too much, and he slowly drifting unconsciously. I suddenly stop and put my hand on the side of the wall to try and get a grip what I had just felt. "This isn't what I wanted," I said quietly barely noticeable as the feeling climbed up my throat.

A close by the guard, that had just helped, noticed my words to turn and say, "You couldn't have refused anyway. It was the boss's decision."

"I know...that's why I just did as I was told...," I say with a bit of pain in my words before heading back to my private quarters. Once inside the room, I couldn't help but remove all of my armor to pace the room in plain clothing. "Rowan...He went too far...sure, he is tough and take a fearful tone, but that look...he was enjoying it way too much...that isn't the man I know...or is it?" I said to myself and start to reflect the pass 7 years.

I started to break apart those years and noticed his word choice always influenced my raged and hunger for blood. "But is that really what I want? My father did not teach my to do this...It is not our family way to bring someone through that much pain."

An image continues to come to my mind after that brief moment of connection with Johta, a boy, covered in blood, sitting on the ground crying and screaming out in pain for help. "N..no that is not him. He is a man...He deserves it all," I say before laying down in my bed.

The image doesn't leave my mind, however.

I toss and turn as it haunts me deep into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ca'tra

The next morning I awoke with a painful headache from a sleepless night. My mind still foggy which allows me to push away everything from the day before. I get ready by putting on my purple, black armor then head down the hall to the base's cafeteria. The hall seemed darker this morning or have they always seemed this fearful. My eyes started to look around at things differently, even though it was all the same.

I had grabbed some simple breakfast and sat at a table to myself. This allowed last night's thoughts to re-enter the front of my mind. The new mark that Rowan had put onto Johta's neck was doing its job, but I had never seen someone in so much pain that they would reach out to anyone, even his torturer. "I need to go check on him...," I say quietly to myself.

I glance around the cafeteria to see a close friend of mine in her bright pink armor and blonde hair in a nice neat bun, Eisha. I smiled at her which got me a small wave before quickly disappearing back into the hall. Eisha is Richard Torvar's daughter and my first cousin. She lost her mother 8 years ago, right before my father was killed. Eisha and her mother had gotten captured by a bounty hunter, and the man tortured her mother right in front of her. I remember seeing the aftermath in their house. A chill suddenly runs down my back before glancing down at my water canteen on my belt. "The atuetii probably should get some water...He isn't any good to Rowan dead...," I say to myself before going to fill it back up with water.

Once I had my canteen full of water, I leave in a quick pace down the hall straight to the brig that was located on the far south side. I walk pass many cells that were mostly empty, but I slowed down as I came to the last one. I saw Johta watching me closely as he gripped his shoulder protectively. I walk up to the cell and entered. I wait for the patrolling guards to pass by before looking back to Johta. He no longer looked at me, from the far right corner, but at the stain of blood and ink on the floor.

I take a hold of his chin and puts the canteen of water to his lips before whispering, "Just stay quiet and don't spill any Atuetii..."

Johta looks at me with mild interest before drinking a generous amount from the canteen. I make sure he only has appropriate amount to ease the pain before taking it away and letting go. He looks at me briefly before a wave of pain rushes through his face, and he punches the wall next to him, leaving a dent. I am quick to jump back away from him and grab a hold of my thick metal cord.

"I would calm down...Rowan most likely has more stuff planned for you today."

Johta glares up at me, "Tsk...I would welcome it...hopefully this time he will find the need to kill me. End this." He sounded and looked in so much pain that the strange feeling started to form in my stomach again.

"I agree with you for once...He told me this would kill you, but it seems it didn't...," I said while leaning against one of the walls.

A dark laugh escapes Johta's mouth, "You'll soon find out...he is not to be trusted...little one." He leans his head back on the wall, closing his eyes.

"He can be trusted and I would bite your tongue!" I slightly glare under neither my helmet.

Johta chuckles again, "I would have long ago darling...," He reopens his eyes to look at me, "I truly pity you-" He suddenly was struck again with pain, "Dammit!"

I tighten my grip on my mental cord, "Why...I told u to stop that. I want no such pity from a beast."

"Because...I see a pitiful girl still nursing the wounds from the death of her father...how can I not pity you?" He grimaces, cursing under his breath.

I stand straight again with a more stern voice, "I asked for no such pity. I shouldn't have even told you if this is how you're going to act."

"I would've known who you were just by looking at your face darling...," he says before both our heads jerk to the left, looking at the entrance of the cells, "...shit."

"And here he comes...," I say quietly feeling the same blood thirst from yesterday.

I sense Johta's eyes move to me as he quietly speaking, "...Will you be able to stay...or will you start shaking again and not be able to handle it?"

My head snaps back towards him and speaks in a dangerous tone, "I would hold your tongue...I did no such thing." I could feel him trying to touch my mind, but I continue to keep up a strong wall, not wanting a repeat of last night.

Johta just chuckles, "Act tough all you want, girl. "

I turn my attention back towards Rowan approaching, two guards following him. He stops and looks at me, "How's our guest doing?"

"In a lot of pain...what ever you did is working," I cross my arms with the cord still in hand.

"Good," he says before turning to Johta, "Hello, Johta, didn't sleep well?" Rowan chuckles, walking into the cell.

Johta glares at him, his eyes burning with hatred, "I'm gonna kill you when this is over..."

I stares at him with cold eyes, "Do any such thing I'll be sure I kill you myself..."

"Children, please, play nice," He laughs, and grabs Johta by the hair, lifting him up. "You wish to say that again? I'll make what I have planned for you much worse..."

"I. Will. Kill. You," Johta says with a dangerous tone and stares Rowan down, challenging him.

I glare him down even more not wanting to think what would happen if I lost Rowan. "I think it should be worse if he keeps making threats that he will not be able to keep...You aren't getting out, and you will never see that sister or nephew again. Give it up already you foolish Atuetii."

I was a bit surprised to see his gaze to which to me. The anger and hatred had been whipped away with a look of pity.

"I agree," Rowan says while smiling evilly. "Oh yes, your sister and nephew, I wonder how they're doing right about now...hm?"

Johta kicks out with his feet towards Rowan, "Bastard aruetii!"

I am quick to jump into action and gets behind Johta with the cord at his throat again. I hold it tight against his throat. "Didn't I warn you? I even gave a slight hint that they would be in pain...so foolish indeed."

Johta gasps, again, struggling, kicking and grabbing at the cord, "They don't deserve it. Especially not my nephew, he's only a child! Who's the monster now?!"

"Oh Shut Up Atuetii," Rowan says before punching Johta in the jaw, hard.

I hold the cord firmly hiding the weird pain in my gut, again. I knee him in the back as well to weaken his efforts. "Your family deserves to suffer just as much as you deserve death..."

Johta falls to his knees, his voice barely a whisper, "So a child...who is innocent of our crimes...has to suffer...I would rather die."

"Oh poor little shadow bitches...you all should be dead, but if I have to use you to get to them. So be it. Pick him up, we're taking him somewhere else," Rowan says as he let's go of Johta's hair.

I quickly call in the guards to cuff his hands behind his back. I don't remove the cord as all three drag him by his neck and arms. "As you wish sir...," I say completely ignoring Johta's words.

As we followed Rowan down the many halls and up some stairs, I could hear a whisper come from Johta, "You're making a mistake...Ca'tra."

I thought on his words for a moment and knew it was too late to turn back now, so I made my decision. "no...you were the one that has made a grave mistake...," as I speak the word cause the pain to climb up my throat and sit there.

"Foolish girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ca'tra

Rowan opens a door to a pitch-black room, the walls and floor covered in black tile, "Here we are, take him in." The guards and I drag Johta in to set him on his knees as I stand behind Johta hold the cord tight. Rowan stops in front of Johta, "This room, familiar? It should be. I would hope you hadn't forgotten."

Johta glares up at him, trying his best to hide the pain in his eyes, "I do and I know exactly what you have planned...Aruetii"

I tighten the grip on the cord around Johta's neck, "Care to call him that again. You are the only Aruetii here."

"Always trying to put false titles on everyone, Johta. Tsk. A shame," Rowans says as he grabs Johta's chin tilting his head, "Still in a lot of pain? You're hiding it well, I can barely tell that you even feel a thing. Ca'tra, let him go, take the guards and leave. I'll be out shortly." Rowan looks up to me with a gentle smile.

I nods couldn't help but smile slightly. The guards and I release him and leave the room, "Call us if you need us," I said before the door closed behind me. My grip tightens around the cord thinking about the line he said about an innocent child. "That man has some nerve."

Loud banging and screaming can be heard coming from the room, then the door shakes from a body being thrown at it. One of the guards turns his head to the door and chuckles, "Sounds like the boss is giving him hell."

I lean against the wall across from the door listening, "Of course he is, what else do you expect?"

More yelling, from both Johta and Rowan continue, most of it inaudible except for one small line, "you killed him! You liar!", followed by the sound of a gunshot and screaming before all goes completely silent. All three of us freeze and were all turned towards the door, "The hell...," said the same guard.

I stand up straight and go over to the door, without hesitation. I think about opening it for a moment. "Rowan... Sir, please be all right...," I whisper under my breath as panic started to spread through my core. The door slides open, and Rowan walks out and looks down at her questioningly, "General?"

I sigh with relief but stands up straight and with more composure, "Is everything all, right? I heard gunfire, sir?"

"Yes. Everything is fine, just a mild disagreement with us. But I would recommend getting him treated, soon. I would hate for him to bleed out on the floor," Rowan nods to me and gently places a hand on my helmet, before taking off, the guards following, "If you need anything else, I'll be in my office."

I nod and salute as he walks off, "Will do, sir." I am quick to send a guard to go get me medical supplies before entering the cell to see what Rowan had left.

Johta was beaten and bloody, bruises and cuts cover his face and arms. He held his side very tightly, blood seeping out from between his fingers, "Don't look...you might start shaking again..." He talked a bit more quietly and out of breath.

As I kneel, I punch him in the face before stripping him of his shirt to look at the bullet wound. The guard had come back with supplies and a droid before leaving me to work.

Johta groans, holding his face with the other hand while trying to move away from me, "Just let die... isn't that what you want?"

I wanted to just leave him to die. Hell, I could walk away and not had a second thought of my actions, but I had a job to do. "That wasn't what I was ordered to do now was it, Atuetii? I would love to see you bleed to death, but I follow what I am told to do. I know my place." I move his hand with a lot of force and starts to put Kota spray on it before doing some stitches and slap a patch on.

Johta winces, "You know...that loyalty of yours...will get you killed."

"I owe Rowan my life, unlike you I know what that means." I checked for broken bones next.

Johta winces, again, when I touched his ribs, "Easy...and I know what it means to have loyalty...girl"

I could not help a small laugh, "Do you really? Because if that were so you wouldn't be in any mess at all." I give him a Kota shot near his ribs and lays him down flat on his back. He rolls his eyes at me and lays perfectly flat. I watch him for a moment as his eye once again stares at me, "...now, where am I to go? Back to that cell?"

"Who knows, maybe you'll be staying in this lovely black cell..." I said as I finished patching him up and gives him some water.

Johta tilts his head up to drink, then coughs into his hand, he and I look at it, blood spattered on his hand, "You know...I'm really loving my stay here in this quaint little base of yours."

I started to process where the blood could become from. I decided to wait a moment before letting him drink more water. "Droid please do a body scan." The droid does the scan to see if any organs have been hit. Once the droid was done, the scan showed part of his lung was punctured by his broken ribs, he coughs again, more blood coming up.

I grit my teeth before looking around trying to ensure there were no cameras in the room. What I was about to do was insane, but at the rate, he was coughing up blood, He could die before I got started with the surgery, "Droid go get a moving platform quickly." The droid leaves getting rid of any eyewitness, besides Johta. I close my eyes for a moment and focus energy into my right hand. Once my right hand started to glow, I am quick to put my hand down on his ribs and open my eyes.

I glanced my eyes over to see his face. His eyes had widened at me, holding back another cough as he speaks, "You're a force user...a healer at that..."

"I would hold your tongue." I continue to heal him to make it look like I did surgery and puts patches on where stitches would normally go. I thought how easy that was with the force's help, but now one other person knew my secret. I knew no one would believe him, but it still made me nervous.

Johta reaches out and takes my hand, as if he already knew my worries, "I won't say a thing...don't worry..." he let's go and closes his eyes.

I freeze for a moment before speaking, "Rowan doesn't know. My father kept it a secret from everyone." The droid, finally, comes back, and I start to whip the droids scan history. I could not leave any more loosens ends then necessary.

"I see...why is it such a secret?," I turned back to answer his quest to meet his red eyes, "What would Rowan do?"

I look at him through my helmet for a moment then I had the droid help me move him on to the table, "I don't know my father wouldn't tell me. Force users could get killed on the streets nowadays. I think that is reason enough.

"Fair enough... a force user like you would be easy prey for bounty hunters...specially Rowan...he doesn't like us much," he chuckles a bit, then coughs harshly."

I glanced down at the red marks around his neck. I start to heal them without much thought, "Honestly, I don't think he would care, but my father told me not to tell anyone or even show it…" I started to speak without putting much thought into my words as if Johta was not even there.

Johta tilts his head back, allowing me more access to his neck, "You really believe in him...don't you? Don't you find it odd that your father wouldn't tell his closest friend about your force abilities?"

"Every family has their secrets, and I truly do. He has done nothing, but watch out for me," I said before gives him a little more water then securing him down to the table.

Johta drinks before looking at the straps on his arms and legs, "Is this necessary? I'm not gonna hurt you..."

"You're a prisoner what else do you expect, plus if you move too much my work will go to waste," I say as I am cleaning up and head for the door after the droid.

Johta sighs, watches me leave, "…she's so clueless."

I look back at him, clearly heard what he had said, "I would be silent if I were you. If Rowan wants you moved, the guards will do it." I storm back into the hallway to remove my helmet to reveal angry and embraced eyes. "Who does he think he is…such a smart-ass."

I suddenly noticed a guard run down the hall towards me. He stops in front of me to nod, "Rowan wishes to see you. Now." I nod slowly as my world around me froze. I started to wonder if there was a camera in there after all that I did not see or sense with the force. Fear started to eat at me as I headed straight for his office.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ca'tra

I stood in front of Rowan's office gaining control of myself. I thought to myself, "He does not know…How could he know?" I knock on the door.

"Come in," Rowan yells. As I walk in, he quickly puts away a data pad into his desk.

I walk in and salute, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I did. Please, have a seat," he waves me over to a chair in front of his desk. I nod and walks over attaching my helmet to a clip on my belt before sitting down.

Rowan crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, looking over me. The tone he normal presents becomes gentler, "You have grown into a fine young woman. I have seen you grow up...and I have to say if your father was here. He would be proud," he looks at me seriously, "And since you have taken his place as general, you have new responsibilities. That of which, I'm giving you the choice of what to do with that boy...with input from me time to time. Unless you kill him then...all well."

I smile a bit at his words at first but then grows serious, "Why leave his fate up to me? I could see it in your eyes that you want to kill him." I was not sure what Rowan was doing now. He talked about how he could not wait to kill Johta with his own hands.

"Because it was YOUR father that HE killed. Do you not wish to see the light leave his eyes like that of your father's or do you wish to see me torture him some more until he is a broken man, where there will be no more struggle, no more backtalk, and smart remarks? Just a broken man with no spirit left to fight," he said in a dark tone.

I ponder his word. I was not sure what I wanted anymore, but my anger starts to take control of my thoughts. "Johta just wants to live…that's the only reason for the nice gestures. I am sick and tired of that look and his smart-ass remarks," I thought.

"I want to see him break…become nothing but a shell…," I say hiding my emotions but the strange feeling crawling up my throat again.

"If that is what you so wish. Then so be it. I'll ensure that atuetii (traitor) won't be able to make a smart-ass remark again…But if you change your mind, feel free to kill him at any time. Tell me, so I can watch." I nod and stand up, "As you wish Rowan...Thank you."

"I'll let you know when I start, little one. Go on, don't let me keep you," he smiles gently at me. I could not help but smile back at him. As I leave, I walk by Ric. He could not help but smile at me and ruffle my hair. I laugh a bit, but before I could say a word he had already entered Rowan's office. "I guess he has urgent business with Rowan today," I thought.

I walk back to where I could sense Johta slowly trying to think through my rash decision, "I could just kill him...just a simple bullet to his head. If I wanted his sister to suffer more, I could record it and send it to her and her..." I pause at the door thinking about Saria's son. I shook my head, "I am way too tired. I need to call it a day." I go back to my room for the day, confident with my decision.

* * *

After that decision, the next week was a living hell. Rowan constantly went into the torture room to slowly cause increasingly pain onto Johta. I was always summoned as well to either help or clean up the mess Rowan had left. At first, I was a still questioning Rowan's methods, but then my anger continued to build and for once in my life I started to enjoy it. The first few days, Johta tried to talk to me and get me to speak more personable to him. I started to grow more distant and refused to buy into his games. But then, Rowan finally revealed to him why he was not dead yet.

Johta hung from the ceiling with a broken leg and many broken ribs yet again. I watched as Rowan started to lash out with his whip.

"You aren't that talkative today atuetii. Why is that? Finally ran out of smart-ass remarks?" Rowan says before swinging his whip up cutting across Johta's face.

Johta bite backs another scream of pain as his glare only darkens towards Rowan. "Oh you shouldn't be glaring at me…," Rowan smirks before slowly walking over to me and placing the whip in my hand, "Come on my dear…this is what you have been waiting for…"

I look down at the whip and slowly grip it in my hand a bit frozen. "Ca'tra…please, I know this is not you…Rowan is just pulling you along…please don't be his amusing puppet," Johta tries to talk a bit calmer, but rage was the overpowering tone.

Suddenly the built-up frustration and rage took control, I finally snapped, "Shut the hell up! You do not know me! You continue to try and get me on your side for what reason?!" I slammed the whip down across his body causing him to scream, "You will not turn me away from my clan and the man I respect!"

Rowan could not help but laugh softly, "Good Ca'tra…Good. Show him who you truly are." I only saw red as I swung the whip fast and with all my strength until I was out of breath. Rowan slowly walked out behind me and took the whip out of my hand.

"I do not care what you do with him now. You can leave him to bleed to death or patch him up for another round. But I believe you have gotten what you wished for, my night sky," Rowan said in a very chilling tone that put me on edge and snapped me out of the daze of red.

Johta was bleeding and the majority of his clothes had huge slash marks now, but what made it worse was the sad look of disappointment on his face. He then slowly lowered his eyes to the ground as his head goes limp. My arm fell to its side as Rowan walked out the door still laughing.

I could not help but stand in silence for a moment before calling for a medical team and equipment quickly. "Leave me…You have made your point quite clear, little one," Johta hissed with anger. I did not listen as I slowly lowered him to the ground and started to stop the bleeding.

I could sense Johta's rage increase as I start to patch him up again, "Let me die Ca'tra! I sensed your true feelings just now! You only wish to see the light leave my eyes and watch the ones I care about suffer along with this deadly road! They feel everything you and Rowan have caused!" He took a deep breath and laid still for a moment, "I did not take you for one to allow this…and allow similar pain onto a young child…"

I could not form a sentence as my vision started to blur. I never thought I could do something so horrible, not like Rowan at least. A medical team steps in and takes over as I stumble out the door. I walk down the hall trying to use the wall as support when suddenly Ric stopped me.

"Ca'tra, what's wrong? Why is there blood all over your armor? Child, are you going to answer me?!" he said increasing his volume of his voice and tries to shake me out of this trance.

I could not hear his words as too many thoughts bombarded my mind. Ric took my helmet off to see my face was one of horror and fear. He froze for a moment realizing what must have occurred, "Oh my god…Ca'tra…"

I only remember bits and pieces of what happened next. Ric had taken me to my room and had gotten me out of my armor. I ended up curling up in my bed shaking and crying as Ric sat in a chair cleaning the blood off my armor.

"I warned you, child. That man will turn you into something you would later regret...," Ric said softly in pain. I remember I watched him for a moment to find him with tears in his eyes.

"You are not a murder or killer…You are way too compassionate for this. I know your heart went cold when your father died, but I warned you, my child. I warned you."

The only words I could manage to say after hearing those words, "Father…please forgive me. This is not your way…it never was…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ca'tra

The next morning I awoke to my armor nicely polished on my desk chair and a tray of breakfast food on the desk. I slowly sat up and got out of bed. The idea of food was not that delighting, but my stomached growled. The food was a little cold but worked. After eating I put my armor on and decided to walk around the base.

It was quiet and still in the hallways. I could not help but think of everything that had transpired, "I let this get way too out of hand…Johta just needed to die. None of this extra torture needed to occur." Unconsciously, I had made my way back to the isolated black jail cell that Johta laid in. I could sense he had been moved back onto the floating platform.

I cannot really explain why but the thought of Johta's nephew came back to the front of my mind which caused me to move closer to the door. He knew I was going to enter as I barely heard him say, "So the little bird has come back to play. I wonder what she has in store for me now..."

I watch him slightly chuckle and it was clear the rage from yesterday no longer stood. I couldn't get the boy out of my head as I walked closer. I slowly removed my helmet to reveal a cold blank stare.

"Something is bothering you…what? Does it have to do with your actions yesterday?" Johta's eyes studied me closely trying to pull answers out of me.

I finally held nothing back as I spoke, "Rowan told me I have permission to kill you or do whatever I please...," I said quietly trying to keep the thoughts of the boy in the back of my mind

"Oh...that was a little cruel of him...," he looks at me, "Hey...you alright, small one?"

"I am fine…I get to kill the one that caused me pain and don't call me small one, Atuetii," my face doesn't change as I continues to stare him down as my mind continued to be in a haze.

Johta looks at me sympathetically, "I can tell something is troubling you...you can't hide it. And you can't kill me... you're not a killer," he pauses to sigh and look at me, completely serious, "I can see that when you shake...you're not a killer, not at all. Even yesterday, guilt completely took you over after seeing the monster you released."

I gripped the metal cord, "Silence! I will kill you! I am not going to let you lie and trick me out of it!" I suddenly, without thinking, uses the cord as whip and hits his right leg.

Johta hisses at the pain, "Dammit, girl, will you just listen for once! Instead of following orders or letting your anger take hold, think for yourself for once!" I watch his eyes become hard and glare intensely at me.

I was about to strike him again but my arm goes limp, "I want you dead and if I have to do it myself then, so be it. My name is Ca'tra, stop calling me girl...or little one..."

Johta ponders over the words, then shakes his head, "...I am sorry. You have a beautiful name...one that should be used more often."

I finally give into my concerns and thoughts, "ho...how old is he...your nephew?" I drops the cord as I looks down allowing my hair to cover my face.

"Hm?" He looks at me curiously, "...you're asking about my nephew...why?"

"Your words a few days ago, he has to be pretty young if he is still innocent...,"I say not allowing him to see my expression.

Johta sighs before speaking, "If you must know...he's only 9."

I nod as guilt crawls up my throat again, "So he has that mark too? Isn't he too young to have that mark? he must be in pain..." I leans against the wall not sure why I said these thoughts out loud.

"I would imagine he's in a lot of pain right now...and so is my sister...she's probably so worried...," he sighs, "...why are you asking all of this?"

"I...I had a younger brother once before he was taken away...," I hold my head for a minute, "I had pushed these memories away why resurface now..."

"You had a brother...taken away?" He continues to watch me, "You don't have to tell me. Don't open old wounds for me."

I walks over to the mark on his neck and examine it, "...I don't remember why...all I know is he was taken from me and same with my mother...my father wasn't home, but when he came back he was furious."

"I see...I'm sorry that happened to you," he notices what my eyes were looking at and stared curiously.

I slowly takes out a knife and rubs my hand along the scabbed over areas, "He asked Rowan for help to find them but they got into a fight," I briefly paused, "I... I could stop the pain you know?"

"Stop the pain...you don't mean...?" He glances at me with careful eyes.

I take a deep breath before speaking my idea, "I could reopen the wounds and take the ink out... Rowan did tell me I can do whatever I want. I... I don't believe in torture, especially this kind...and what happened yesterday was horrible…"

Johta widened his eyes, "He will kill you if you do that," he moves away from my hand, "I can't let you do that."

"I am going to kill you any way. I rather not cause your family any more pain than what they will feel once I take your life," I finally let my true self show as my voice sounded caring.

Johta sighs, looking away from me, "...fine, I do not wish to cause them anymore pain, either."

I nods and uses the force to make sure the door was locked before taking the knife and slowly reopens the wounds. He jerks, managing to keep himself still, clenching his fists.

I reopened all but one, "I would take a deep breath. I have to go deep to makes sure all the ink comes out..." I glance down at him and could see the extreme pain light up on his face.

Johta takes a deep breath, looking at me, "Just get it over with..."

I nod and do it as quickly as I can and uses the water to clean out all the ink. I start to relax as I clean out all of the ink. Johta hissed still trying to stay perfectly still, "Fuck...that hurts the second time...please say you're almost done..."

I double check that all the ink was gone before starting to close the wounds with the force, "yes...I need to make them scab over again so that...that Rowan won't know..."

"He'll still notice...if he does, I'll take the blame, that I knocked you out and removed them myself," He said trying to reassure me. It was not working.

I uses a bandages to cover it mostly, "well it's time either way..." I unlatch all of his restraints and put the knife away. After what happened yester and now, I knew it was time.

"Ca'tra? What do you mean...," he looks at me with concern, "Ca'tra...no."

"If I wait any longer he might assume something is wrong," I looks at him trying to hide my true emotions as my hand rest on my gun.

Johta looks at me, and sits up slightly, "Ca'tra...please, I'm telling you now...you're making a huge mistake. Bigger than you can imagine." I force myself to look away not able to face him any longer.

I walk over to the door and hover my finger over my comm button, "maybe, but I...I have my orders...," I presses it then unlocks the door. I motion for two guards come in and grab Johta off the table and put him onto his knees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ca'tra

Johta looks up at me, then looks between the two guards, "Ca'tra...don't."

I pull out my gun waiting for Rowan. I hid my face with my hair. A part of me could no longer face the man that I once called my enemy. He no longer seemed like the man that Rowan had once described to me, but perhaps that was his trickery again. I didn't know any longer, but I needed to end his life and these feelings.

Johta looks around desperately, pulling at the guards grips. Rowan steps in the room, stopping next to me, "Didn't expect it to be so soon...but so be it.. Take the life of the man who caused you so much pain my night sky." He folds his arms behind his back.

I nod and turns back to Johta. I put the gun to his head, "Got any last smart-ass comments before I put this bullet in your head?" My arms barely shook as I waited for the answer.

"Just one. Watch your head princess!" with the ink gone he uses his shadows to throw both guards off and kicks my own feet out from under me. He turns and grabs Rowan by the throat grabbing his knife also, pressing it against his throat. "Now...thats better."

I recover quickly and return the gun to Johta's head, "Kill him and I promise you, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Johta moves a little, putting Rowan between himself and me, "Are you sure about that? Hmmm...I think your leader has something to say."

Rowan struggles in his grip, "Ca'tra kill him, now."

"Wrong," Johta knees him in the back.

I shoot the edge of Johta's right ear, "Last chance drop him now!"

"Tsk...how many times have I told you to listen, girl--Ca'tra?" He presses the knife harder into Rowan's throat, "Tell her, bastard."

Rowan growls with annoyance, "I don't know what the fuck your talking about, aruetii."

My arms continue to shake, barely, as I aim for his head with conflicting thoughts. "Are you just going to prove that you're a murder again?! I thought you said those actions weren't yours...now they are, so drop the knife!"

Johta looks at me with a little anger in his eyes, "These actions ARE mine now...I know what I'm doing, girl. Your the one standing there shaking, if you really want to kill me, you would be standing firm!" I watch as Johta takes his other hand and presses it to Rowan's head, making him scream, "TALK!"

I fire off shots towards Johta's leg. "I was going to kill you and I'll do it now! But I will not put Rowan's life in risk! He is all I have left now drop him!" My eyes become daggers, and I stop shaking completely as I become filled with rage.

Johta stops my bullets by putting up a shadow barrier up at the last minute, "You're gonna regret this later on...girl. But now I see the rage filling those eyes. Keep it up."

He continues placing doubts and fears into Rowan's mind, and I am helpless but to watch.

"Stop! He got what he deserved! It wasn't me! It was you!" Rowan screamed.

I suddenly lowered the blast after hearing Rowan's words, "wait you...what did you just say Rowan?" My eyes suddenly turned wide and a few tears run down my checks at the slow realization at what he meant.

"You heard the girl...," he jerks Rowan up, pressing the knife harder into his neck, "Say it...only a bit clearer this time..."

"No! Aruetii, you place lies in my mouth with your trickery!" Rowan yelled again with a growl. I sensed the lie for once. I could sense Rowan lying.

"There is no way; you saw each other as brothers...there is no way you could have done this, unless...it was all an act...," I end up allowing the pistol to slip out of my hand as the tears continue to fall. "Ca'tra don't cry...stay strong...what do you wish to do with him?," he holds Rowan still. "Ca'tra do you really believe this man...why would I kill your father my own brother in arms...you know I would never do that..," he pleads with me, "Don't listen to this man, he is only an aruetii."

I sensed all the desperation, deception, and lies.

"Yes why would you...," I think for a moment, "besides the fact you loved my mother and wanted her to your self...I remember...my...my father yelled at you to give her back that night... The night you both almost killed each other if the Mandalore hadn't found those bodies…"

Johta couldn't help but to smile, "I think our little Ca'tra is right...isn't she, Rowan?"

Rowan goes silent, staring at me with upmost rage and hurt, "Your father was a bastard...he stole your mother away from me when we were kids. I loved her first...and he just took her. And then she gave birth to you and your brother... her blood spoiled by his!" he punches Johta in the face, causing him to stumble back.

I suddenly grabs Rowan by his shirt, "where are they! What the hell did you do with them?!" I slams him into the wall as my eyes fill with rage.

Rowan glares at me with no care, "Why don't you try and find them with those force powers... Yialeti'r (Bitch)"

Johta calmly walks over to me, and punches Rowan in the mouth, "Don't call her a Yialeti'r, her name is Ca'tra." I slammed him into the wall again, "Tell me now Rowan! I am my father's daughter...I will not stop till I have my answer, now tell me the game is up!"

"You'll never find them. Sold off to slavers...probably dead already," he knees me in the stomach, then kicks me a few feet away, "Yialeti'r!" This caught me off guard as I try to catch my breath again.

Johta seizes him by the throat, pressing him to the wall, cutting off his air, "Bad move..."

My mind is only racing with thousands of questions as I slowly start to walk back towards him, "why...why did you not just kill me? Because once the Mandalore hears about these crime, game over! I looked up to you! After my father died I saw you as my father figure...why in hell did you take me in?!" I suddenly grabs my cord off the ground and wraps it around Rowan's neck.

"Because...you looked like...her, your mother...," he gasps, trying to breathe, "how could I kill the carbon copy of her…"

Even though rage had taken over, I could sense Johta carefully watch us.

I still had tears streaming down my eyes, "you just used my feelings like I was just some toy...my brother was only 3...how could you do that too a child and then the woman you loved...just so many questions that I want answers too..."

Rowan tried to shove me off of him again, "She was dead to me...spoiled by marrying your father and you brother too, almost the exact replica of him...it made me sick." Rowan tried to throw another punch to only be seized by the force again, but Johta lifts him off the ground, "Ca'tra? What do you want to do with him?"

I look down, "I...I can't just kill him or I'll be in your boat...and have to appear before of the Mandalore..."

Johta glares up at Rowan, squeezing a bit more, "...either way. If we take him to the Mandalore or you kill him now, he's gonna end up dead. Decide. Now."

Yet again, I have an impossible decision to make. My mind was still screaming and in shock of the whole situation that I made a rash decision.

"Put him down...," I regain my firm grip on my metal cord.

"As you wish," he let's go, Rowan drops to the floor. Before he could regain his footing, I tighten the cord around his neck, again, so he could barely talk.

"Ret'urcye mhi... Atuetii. (Goodbye traitor.)," I tighten the cord and slowly start to choke him to death, as it cuts into his skin.

Rowan struggles for breath, clawing at the cord. The anger and hatred slowly start go fade at the realization I was actually going to do it. My eye showed it well. They had gone so cold and filled with a blinding rage.

I could barely hear Johta softly say my name as he steps towards me, "Ca'tra..."

I just continue to choke Rowan. Rage and anger had fully taken its grip as I start to complete zone everything else. This dark sensation started to climb up my whole body.

"Ca'tra!," he allows a shadow to wrap itself calmly on one of my wrists, "Easy now…". I finally turned my sense slightly towards Johta to feel a slight fear had washed over him. I stop for a moment, "what...you told me it was my choice...I have made my choice..."

"Yes but.., "he sighs, "...you're too good for this...killing someone."

"He deserves to die...I don't care he will be my first...he destroyed my family...first my mother and brother then my father and then he took me in to raise me as his own. It's sickening... ," I couldn't help but start crying even more. The pain was so overwhelming that it started to whip away the anger.

He calmly walks over to me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Just put a bullet in his head...it's quicker."

"I rather him see the life choked out of him...," I look down to see Rowan's blood now streaming down to my hands. I started to loose faith in my decision.

"Then...don't let me stop you…," he rubs my shoulders and takes a step back.

I shake for a moment as my gaze returns to Rowan. He noticed the slight doubt in my eyes and tries harder to claw away the cord in desperation. Johta just stood back watching, waiting for me to end it.

Rowan's effort is in vain, he gasps again, the color slowly fading out of his eyes as he loses air.

I try to go tighter but my hand wouldn't move, "this...this is for my family you Atuetii scum and all the pain you put Johta through."

I could no longer watch as I shut my eyes and finally tighten to hear his neck snap. I felt Rowan's body goes limp to the ground pulling my arms closer to the ground.

Johta approaches me cautiously, and places a hand onto my shoulder, "Ca'tra?..you can let go...it's over. He's dead."

I loosen my grip slowly still crying as I open my eyes to look down at him, "now, I'll have to face the Mandalore...

Johta pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back, "First...you need to calm down.

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon...as much as I wanted to kill him...yo…you were right...," I rest my head on his chest, as my body trembled.

"It's alright...you didn't know."

He places a hand on my head, still rubbing my back, "This is gonna be a lot to explain to the Mandalore...but I have your back. Little one," he chuckles slightly.

I shook my head into his chest and held back a sob, "Please don't call me that…my...my father called me that while Rowan continued to call me that for him…"

I suddenly sense panic among some of the guards, and one quickly contacted the Mandalore.

Johta freezes then continues to rub my back more, "I'm sorry...I didn't know...please don't cry..."

"I know you didn't…," I bury my face further into his chest. "I wouldn't expect you too..."

Johta does his best to sooth me with the force, "Shh...it's alright now. Come on, let's get out of here and contact the Mandalore. But...make sure we close this door tightly."

It's too late some of the guards have already done it…the guards are most likely going to be here any second..."

"Shit...thats not good…," he sighs, "...they're gonna tell him the wrong thing."

"They weren't here the whole time of course they won't."

"Shit...," he pulls me away for a moment, "...I'm going with, even if they tell me no."

We both suddenly turn our heads toward the running footsteps that now surrounded us in the small black cell. "I don't think u have a choice in the matter, Johta Shadowstalker...," said a man in black and yellow mandalorian armor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ca'tra

I completely froze up at the sight of my uncle, Richard. Of course, Johta did not know this so a glare formed on his face before pushing me behind him. "I think I do...considering I have important info for our great Mandalore. Stand down. We will both go," Johta said in a challenging and protective voice.

Without a word, I watch as my uncle motion forward the guards. They suddenly lunge forward at us. Two guards quickly grab Johta while the one talking grabs a hold of me to separate us. I try my best to hold on to Johta

"No wait! Uncle please!" I start to fight with the guards desperate to get back to his side. Johta elbows both guards in the face, effectively knocking them off him and rushes forward, punching the guards holding me.

"Enough, I don't care what his orders were, he needs to hear this. From both of us!" He grabs my arm and pulls me protectively near him. I started to shake in fear as the guards all shuffle to their feet. I was still in so much shock from killing Rowan that this tug a war game was making it worse.

"The Mandalore won't be happy with us if you aren't knocked out in this cell...so you have a choice let the Mandalore do his job or this will get messy for us all fast," my Uncle said coldly towards Johta, but I could sense no motive behind his words. As if it was just an act to convince Johta to back down.

"I usually respect our Mandalore orders...but I will not let her go alone. Back off. Now. Or this will get messy," Johta said in return, with a very chilling tone. I glance up to see a glare on his face and tattoos spreading over his face.

Suddenly two guard shoot several stun bolts at both of us. "Not even u can resist this..." my uncle shoots as well right in our faces. The next thing I see is the darkness and chill of Johta's shadows. Johta had stopped the bolts in their tracks, "Keep trying...". I could sense a growing itch in Johta as he starts to loose his patience.

My Uncle becomes silent and looks at me, "I am risking my neck for you then Ca'tra…I know you have some explanation for this..." He then walked forward grabbing Johta's and I's arm leading us to a ship.

Johta raises an eyebrow, looking from my Uncle to me, whispering, "..some still have faith in you at least."

I couldn't help but nod a bit a little bit surprised. I had so many worries now. Who was on my side and who sided with Rowan. Suddenly I feel hand cuffs latch onto my arms before we walked up the ship's ramp. "I am sorry, Cat...you did just kill someone." Johta keeps an arm around me, looking at the cuffs before pushing her up the rest of the way up the ramp. I stumbles forward a bit as my Uncle quickly passes me with his own guard to get the ship ready. Johta looks down at me, "You gonna be alright?"

I could feel the ship take off towards, what I could only presume, my doom.

I nods slight and sits down in a chair. A few of the guards that came with looked at us and whispered between each other. I paid them no mind since how could they know what happened. What really happened. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Johta, "You sure...?" I could feel him gently pushing on my mind as well. I allow him to sense the pain of many old wounds that had been re-open and the feeling of doom.

Johta sits cross legged in front of me, "I can feel your pain...old wounds have been reopened, haven't they?

I nod slowly and takes my helmet into my hands. "I wanted to kill him...Rowan deserved it but now will it be worth it...I could still end up dead."

Johta sighs, "Even still...you did nothing wrong...Rowan was yours to kill. Mandalore will not punish you if he hears the truth."

"I hope you are right...," I said with some doubt. I tried to reach out to sense the emotions of my Uncle, but like normal they were very complicated and masked. Only a little glimpse of guilt slipped through the mask, but I had no reason why.

Johta gently place a hang on my helmet, "I hope so too...". This caused me to look up to find his gaze on the two guards whispering. They noticed Johta's change in attention.

"You all were saying...?," his eyes narrow a bit.

"None of your business...," one guard said. He was slightly taller than the other. "how about you just keep brainwashing the poor girl," the other guard ended up blurting out. I choke on some tears as I hear this.

Johta stands up and walks up to them, and towers over both, glaring them down, "Want to repeat that?"

"You heard me. You are just using her feelings to your advantage…" The first guard completely backed down, but the bold one stood his ground against Johta.

Johta seizes the guard by his collar, yanking him up to look him in the eye, "...say again? Far as I remember I protected the poor girl from living the rest of her life believing that her adoptive father was a good man..."

"At what coast? You broke her...she is nothing but a shattered girl…". I could watch any longer as a lower my head into my lap and protector place my hands over my head. I could hear a lowed thud of armor hitting the ground.

"She's not broken...far from it. She's got a few scrapes here and there but she's still whole. Now...get out of my sight...guard or not."

I could barely hear the next exchange of word as I try to calm down. I knew these mandalorians did not trust Johta, so they rather blame him then to think I had any part in this. I feel a carefully touch on one of my hands, "Ca'tra? Do you wish to talk about what's troubling you? I heard talking helps."

"What is there to talk about...my mother and brother are most likely dead and I'll be in a jail cell instead of knowing the truth…"

Johta sighs, "Have a little hope at least...you're mother and brother could be perfectly fine...Rowan lied before...he could lie about where they are. And as for being in a jail cell, Ca'tra, I won't let that happen."

I finally remove my helmet to look at his red eye, "you really think that I'll just walk in and out in unharmed?"

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt either…," he rubs my hand with his thumb, sitting down, "..sure got ourselves in a mess, huh?"

"All thanks too you," I said allowing a small laugh to escape, "I was just a normal soldier then you had to get captured..."

Johta chuckles, "Yeah...sorry about that. But I had a promise to keep to a certain someone."

"Your sister correct...?," I continue to look into his eyes trying to study him a bit.

He smiles, "Oh...me and her have a promise...but this one involves you."

He slightly hesitates before adding, "Your father and I."

"My father?" I looked at him confused.

Johta shuffles slightly, "I guess I should tell you. How I knew all about Rowan."

"Your nervous...my father knew and told you?" I started to put worries behind and replaced it with curiosity.

"Correct. But there other things he told me, there were other reasons that Rowan wanted to kill your father."

"Like what?"

"You know your clan is one that specializes in assassination? Right?"

"Yes, that's why my father taught me how to use a cord rope so well. Choking someone to death is quieter..."

"Indeed...then you should also know that my family specializes in assassinations as well," he shuffles and gets a bit more comfortable.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "J...Johta just spit it out"

Johta nodded slowly before taking a deep breath, "Your father came to me...the aruetii...for help. He saw that Rowan was following a similar path my family used to follow...killing anyone for the right price...then a few years later before I died...when your father and I were supposed to meet, I found him broken and bleeding...there was nothing I could do to save him, Rowan had given him a strong dose of poison. He made me swear a promise with his dying breath...to stop Rowan and protect you...This all happened only a few years ago...before I died and was brought back," he clenches his fists at the memory, "Your father was the only one among the Mandalorians who still trusted me."

I nod slowly thinking over his words, "I remember him always saying he was going to go to see an old friend...would never told me who..."

"Now you know who...I'm sorry I couldn't save him, Ca'tra."

"It's not your fault it was all Rowan...then he set you up," I said with some relief.

"Indeed. I was the only person left that knew what he had done," he sighs, "And being possessed by a witch didn't help my situation either."

I nod slowly. "No of course not...I really am a fool," I said recalling Johta's comments over the pass few weeks." I keeps looking at Johta. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my uncle enter the rows of chairs.

"I shouldn't have called you foolish...I just couldn't stand that the girl I was supposed to protect was so trusting of my enemy. I got...angry...," he looks back at me still poking around at my mind.

I don't allow my eyes to look away from him, "I didn't know...I was a blind fool following his orders because I thought he actually cared..."

"He did...to an extent…," my Uncle finally said.

Johta turns to look up at the guard, "I have to agree...Rowan may have fooled you...but he did care for you...that doesn't make it better, does it?"

I shook my head no because them saying these thins made the feel a whole lot worse, "Will you please just be quiet, Ric..."

"I am sorry...if that's worth anything to you right now," he said removing his helmet. His face held guilt and shame as he looked between us both.

Johta sighs, looking at Ric, "I should also thank you for sticking your neck out for us...just hope the Mandalore doesn't want your head on a silver platter once this is over..."

"Deal is I was second in command so guess who now is temporary Clan Leader," he takes a moment to point to himself, "Yippee me, till I give it off...either way...I...I knew everything...Rowan is dead. I owe him nothing now."

Johta stands up as his anger grows, "You knew?!"

Ric looks down in shame, "That I did...Rowan would have branded me traitor and striped my armor and killed me. I had my own family to watch."

Johta holds himself back, sitting back down quietly, "I see...Rowan really was following the same path as us..."

"Indeed...and I was forced to do awful things...," I suddenly stopped for a moment. I could feel him hiding something very painful. I stood up and looked at him. "You were the one that told me Johta attacked my father..."

I could see Johta look between us cautiously, "You were?"

"I was even there when Rowan gave him the poison...I am not proud...that's why I agreed to this...I already failed too many promises in this life time. I will not fail another one."

"I see...we were all used," Johta crosses his legs in the chair, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head.

I resisted the urge to attack him as I spoke softly, "You could have told the Mandalore when my mother was kidnapped..."

"I tried! But...he took my little girl...I...I am sorry Ca'tra," Ric said in protest, but settles down.

Johta opens his eyes and looks between us again, "Even still. You could've also told the Mandalore about your little girl as well..."

"Rowan went mad... Once I finally got her back...she was terrified...every time I tried to talk to the Mandalore Rowan blocked me off."

"I'm sorry that happened to your daughter," his eyes narrow at the floor, "Tsk...once we talk to the Mandalore...he will be extremely pissed. But more so at me, I'm not even supposed to be here."

"Could lend you some of my gear? Make you look like one of us...I'll most likely be arrested any way." Ric looks back up to me, "I have more blame than you, child."

"I've already dishonored your gear once. I'm not about to do it again. I'll face the Mandalore as I am." Johta closes his eyes again.

"I understand..."

"Please Johta, don't get yourself killed..."

"I'll try not to," he quietly laughs, "I've dealt with the Mandalore a few times before, I'll be fine. Unless...he's really pissed now."

"He will be...once I tell him everything...let me talk first Johta is all I ask. Because He will be mad that this has all gone on behind his back," Ric sighs at the situation.

Johta nods, "Alright...you shall talk with him first. But if he threatens her, I will not stay quiet."

"Fair enough," he smiles between us, "Maybe you found a guy that's better than who Rowan or your father tried to set you up with." I sits down in a bit more control of my emotions, "silence... This is nothing like that." Ric could not help but chuck as he heads back to the bridge.

Johta laughs lightly, "...Embarrassed, Ca'tra?"

"Don't say another word...," I hid my blushing face at the joke Ric's inappropriate joke. That was like him, to make a bad joke at the wrong time to lighten the mood a bit.

Johta covers his mouth, laughing, "If that's what my lady wishes. Not one more word." He makes a mock zipping motion over his mouth.

I suddenly punches his arm a bit playfully. "You really going to believe the word of an old man?"

He rubs his arm, "You wound me, my lady!" He laughs and leans closer, "Do you want me to believe...hm?"

I turn to answer his question to find his face inches away from me, "...stop call me that...Ca'tra is fine...or night or sky…" I could barely manage a response.

Johta smiles gently and runs a finger lightly under my chin, "Of course...I'll stop calling my lady that." A small chuckles escapes his lips.

I become very flustered while looking at Johta, "Please I don't deserve that title...stop please…". It started to make me slightly nervous as well. I started to get worried about these feelings that have started to take root.

Johta chuckles more, "You're getting flustered...my lady." He drags out the word, in a teasing tone.

"I...I am not...," I try to move away still blushing and trying to get my own emotions in check.

Johta smiles, "You are…," he chuckles and grabs my chin, pulling me closer again. "Let me look at you, my lady is beautiful and should be admired." His eyes tease me trying to pull me in. It was working too. Johta's red eyes, they were gentle and open. I blushed eve more.

"So you do this with all the girl...tease and flirt?" My purples eyes study him, to get a read.

He raises an eyebrow, "Only the beautiful ones...which in this case...the only one has been you." He chuckles. I try to say something but for once a smart comment couldn't come out or be formed. I was just so confused and the shock still hadn't gone away.

Johta tilts his head at me, smiling, "What's the matter princess, the proverbial cat got your tongue?" He chuckles with satisfaction.

"I...I am not a princess either please just call me by my name..."

Johta's red eyes meets mine, smiling, "Alright...Ca'tra, is that better?"

"Yes it is...t...thanks you, Johta...," I felt my heart skip a beat for a moment. I couldn't help but continues to study him trying to figure out his game.

Johta chuckles, "Good...still stumbling over your words I see. He studies me carefully, watching for any shift in emotion or body language.

I was a bit nervous and flustered still, "Well of course, you're...you're really close to me." I try to back away again to see what his reaction will be.

"Nope. You're staying right here." He holds onto my chin still, keeping me there. Another laugh escapes my mouth, "Why? You enjoying the view?"

He smiles at my laugh, "Maybe I am...if only I could get a little bit closer, he chuckles, slowly pulling her chin forward.

"Oh are you sure you really want to come closer?" I allow him still blushes a lot. I started to become curious what he would do.

"Are you trying to act brave again, because I'm quite sure I want to get closer," He looks at me, pausing a bit. I could sense the hesitation.

"Maybe...," I giggles, "You would have to trust me...and come closers"

Johta stays perfectly still, their faces inches from each other. He looks at her, a challenge in his eyes as he pulls away, stretching and yawning, sitting back in his chair, then pretends to look embarrassed, "Oh! You said come closer! I thought you said to get further away." He laughs.

I was a bit shocked by this but knew he was teasing. I takes a deep breath and moves closer to him grabbing his chin. I knew how to play this game as well. "I see the challenge in your eyes...you are quite the tease aren't you?"

Johta pretends to look shocked, "Me, a tease? What ever gave you that idea?" He chuckles, looking at me.

I giggle a bit as I rest my forehead on his allowing our noises to touch. "The day I first met you." I move a bit closer before pulling back all the way to sit straight in the chair.

Johta blinks and looks at me, unsure of the feeling that washed over him. I could sense himself, like I, questioning these feelings, "Oh really?"

I smile and lean back in the chair. "You started to make a few more after you saw my face," I was still blushing, "Plus I can play games too."

"Can you now? But can you best me at my own game...Ca'tra?" He chuckles, looking over at me, his eyes lingering a little too long on my face.

I glance at him. "Who knows...I am younger so your experience might be your win..."

"Experience in what, my lady?" He looks at me teasingly.

"Oh you know very well. I don't have to spell it out to you...or have to hold your hand."

Johta laughs, "Very well. I do know what you mean."

I giggle a bit and look at him while pushing my hair out of my face. "That laugh is adorable...I'm glad that I was able to finally hear it." He smiles gently at me, staring at me face, "...you should tie up your hair, show your face more." I could really sense his guard dropping slightly.

My hair then fall back over my face, "Why...I...I like I down."

"But then I can't see your face," he reaches over and smooths one side of it behind my ear, "There...thats much better."

I reaches up with my hand and take hold of his, "Really or are you just saying that..."

Johta looks at me seriously, Want to find out?" I nod slowly and looks him in the eyes. I only held curiosity in my own eyes.

Johta smiles gently at me and pulls me in, kissing me softly, his thumb rubbing along, my jaw.

I squeezes his hand and kisses him back. He smiles against my lips, pulling away and looking into my eyes, reading my emotions, again.

I smiled back at him and allowing him to fully sense my emotions, "Well that was a first..."

Johta tilts his head in curiosity, "You've never been kissed before?"

"Only a few times and always been awful...," I giggles a bit.

"Then you have never truly been kissed, my dear," He chuckles, pulling me in for another. I return the kiss with a small smile, "You would be the first then."

"Good," He chuckles against my lips and pulls away, running his fingers under my chin again, "So beautiful...your father would kill me for this..."

"I don't think so...he would be happy I found a nice guy," I say with a small giggle. "You think so?...Ca'tra...I am not a good man, I never have been," he looks into my eyes, squeezing my hand back back. I could sense an uneasy feeling coming from him now.

"You have a good heart...and that I can see is clearly." It was true. He had rarely thought about himself this whole time, even while being held as our prisoner.

"And I think my father saw that in you," I say while placing a hand on his chest.

Johta rest his forehead against mine, "You have far too much faith and trust in me now..."

"No...I am slowly inching in that direction...". I could not stop my self from wondering if he was right though.

He continues to watch me, "...I see...well don't fall in love just yet, my lady," He chuckles, "We're almost there."

"We are here...I could feel the ship come out of hyperspace." My nerves started to return.

Johta sighs, grabbing me and pulling me up along with him, "Time to face the music..."

I pick up my helmet, "Are you sure you want to come with us? The Mandalore...he could kill you when you walk off the ship." I could feel the ship shake slightly as it landed

"Ca'tra. I'm not letting you face him alone...I promised to protect you...," he looks at me with concern, "Okay?"

"Ok I understand…remember me and promises…it takes me a while to trust them. I take a deep breath to return to a emotionless self and was under control of my emotions.

Johta frowns slightly, "I really don't like seeing you like that," he stretches, "Well...once we land, I can expect chaos."

"Sorry...it's just who I…plus I rather not face the Mandalore crying," I look away, "And I expect to be separated from you right away."

"I won't let that happen," He tries to give me a confident smile, "Just stay close and let Ric do all the talking." I nod, "alright..."

The four other guards walk over to us and get ready to escort us. My uncle reappears to nod to both of us before slipping his own helmet back on.

Johta pushes down on my helmet, teasing, "Chin up, princess."

I try to keep my head up, "That's hard to do my good sir if u are pushing down on it."

"I know. You gotta work for it," He chuckles, releasing his hold. Ric finally coughs a bit, "It's time…". The four guards surround us, and my Uncle takes me by the arm and lead us off the ship.

Johta stays close to us, watching all of the guards at once, "Let's get this over with..."

A Mandalorian walks into the hangar towards the 10 guards that stood outside of our ship. The guards make a line leading from the exit, and the Mandalorian stands at the end of it, facing the exit. I slightly shake in my uncles grip at the reality I face now. He squeezes my arm gently to try to settle my nerves as we head straight towards the new Mandalorian wearing Clan Vizla armor.


End file.
